


The little things that Ian taught him

by an_amalgamation_of_things



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: The Chase, itv the chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_amalgamation_of_things/pseuds/an_amalgamation_of_things
Summary: How does Alex relax when he's not saving the world? TV quizzes of course!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The little things that Ian taught him

When he wasn’t saving the world, Alex Rider was an extremely normal fifteen year old. He went to school, hung out with his friends, did his homework. He’d go for a run or to the martial arts studio or to the gym if he wanted some exercise outside of the house.

One of his favourite ways to relax after school and after doing some of his homework was to watch quizzes on TV, particularly The Chase. There was something mundanely thrilling about going up Britain’s best quizzers, and it was particularly great if he knew an answer that they didn’t! His uncle had given him a lot of very random knowledge and that sometimes gave him an advantage that any other fifteen year old would not have.

Jack would often come into the living room to find him sat on the sofa, shouting out the answers to questions and she would shake her head in disbelief at some of the things he knew. One day, he was watching and had been doing quite well; getting six or seven in each of the cashbuilder rounds, and easily getting the answers to the multiple choice questions at the table, sailing through to the final chase round.

“What activity would a ‘funambulist’ do at the circus?”

He laughed as he thought back to his and Ian’s visit to a circus in Vienna when Alex was only eight.

_‘It’s Latin, Alex. Funis means rope. And ambulare is to walk. Funambulism is the art of tightrope walking.'_

“Tightrope walking,” he said before Brad read out the answers.

“How on earth do you know that?” Jack asked incredulously.

“Ian,” was all he said in reply.

“I should have guessed!” Jack laughed.

“Laugh all you like but that little tidbit saved my life once!”

She smiled as she left the room to start preparing dinner and Alex contentedly turned back to the telly to see what the next question would be...

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by something that happened to me recently...I was watching The Chase with my family and a question on funambulism came up and I said it was tightrope walking before the answers came up...I only know this because of Alex Rider!


End file.
